percy jackson guardian god titan and primordial
by the dark is king
Summary: this is a different version of my other story the Percy Jackson guardian of the hunt and son of chaos. in this story Percy has lost the love of his life only to met the most powerful deities and learn of a new prophecy is he ready to face another war with new allies and a new love? on time will tell rated t for a lot of swearing tell me if i should raise the rating or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n What's up I'm back and I first off want to say is don't kill me for not updating I'm sorry but I have some good news and some bad news and some more good news along with more bad news. The first good news is I have finally got over my writers block. The bad news that goes along with that is I am scraping the original story line for the Percy Jackson guardian of the hunt and son of chaos. The next good news is I'm using ideas from the story but adding new twists and some other ideas. The finally bad news is …. I have been having more trouble focusing on writing well more like typing out the chapters honestly I have like the first two or three chapters all written out but I just can't get motivated to type them so I don't know when the updating will happen but It will I swear . Also there will be some other changes in the authors notes I shall list stories that have given me some ideas so you may read the stories that inspired me to continue because honestly I was about ready to just give up on writing fanfiction but once I saw how many people around the world love my story I couldn't be a jerk and do that to you so now what you have been waiting for the first chapter in a really long time I'll try and make it extra long in hopes you shall forgive me.**

** Chapter 1**

Percy p.o.v

The war was over. We had finally won. I was looking forward to today because today I was heading back to camp half blood and was going to propose to the girl I love. I felt an odd sense of doom come over me but brushed it off as nerves. I finally got to camp and my heart nearly stopped. An army of monsters were attacking camp I could see the campers and legionaries fighting for their lives with the hunters of Artemis against a ton of monsters, but what really made my blood run cold was the sight of Annabeth fighting a Titan. I quickly ran to them uncapping riptide and slicing through monsters as if they were made out of paper leaving a trail of death and destruction in my wake. When I finally reached them the titan Perses the titan of destruction stabbed Annabeth through the stomach leaving a fatal wound. Seeing Annabeth fall to the ground dying in front of me something inside me snapped. Gone was the carefree, laid back, joy filled, fun loving guy instead all that was left was anger hate and the thirst for revenge.

"TITAN!" I bellowed gaining his attention. "YOU HAVE MADE THE LAST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE. FOR HARMING THE WOMAN I LOVE I SHALL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE FADED EVEN IF I MUST KILL YOU EACH TIME YOU REFORM I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILLYOU!" at that he started laughing until I attacked and left a deep gash on the side of his leg. "YOU DARE ATTACK A TITAN! YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!" Perses yelled before attacking me like a mad man. My mind went on auto pilot stab, cut, slash, dodge, pry I kept my defense up well we traded attacks. His final mistake came when he fell for my faint to his legs. When he went to block it I had quickly disarmed him literally I cut off both his arms in two swipes. Blinded by anger and the need for revenge I decided to have fun by cutting him in to as many pieces as I could. So for the next five minuets I slashed and cut him up into thousands of pieces ignoring the looks of fear that both monsters and campers sent at me. Finally when I finished with him I turned to the remaining monsters and attacked like a mad man. After I killed the last monster I finally let my anger go and ran back to Annabeth who was some how still alive. I believed the fates were allowing me to say goodbye but I couldn't accept it. "Annabeth please don't leave me I love you. I need you your my wise girl. Please don't leave me." I said with tears falling down my face blurring my vision. Annabeth weakly lifted her hand to my face and in a weak raspy voice said.

"P-Percy, listen to me please." At the sound of her request I instantly listened hoping she knew a way for her to stay alive but at her next words my heart shattered. "My time has come seaweed brain. You need to let me go please you must move on promise me you won't waste over my death and try to find love again. Do it for yourself but if you won't at least do it for me please. I love you my seaweed brain and I always will." She said weakly closing her eyes for the last time. "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I yelled shaking her as more and more tears fell. Finally seeing her gone I whispered "I'm sorry Annabeth I can't make that promise I will always love you my wise girl. I'll be with you again soon for life isn't worth living without you by my side." I gently laid her on the ground and stood up. Everyone who looked into my eyes could see I was dead. The mischievous spark of life, which had always been seen in my eyes no matter what was happening, was gone. The bright sea green color of my eyes had change to a dull green. At one last look at Annabeth motionless corpse harden my decision that life was not worth living with out her so I decided my time has also come to and end. I let all my anger and pain from my life build up until my body couldn't take it any more and I blast of sea-green light I unleashed everything.

Artemis p.o.v

I was sitting in my throne well listening to Zeus Poseidon and Hades argued over who was stronger. I saw Athena reading a book (big surprise) Hephaestus and Ares were arguing of Aphrodite who was smiling at them fighting over her. Hermes and Apollo were planning something well Demeter Hera and Hestia eyed them warily. Dionysus was asleep. As I was about to hit Apollo and Hermes an explosion of power was felt by each god and goddess on Olympus. Everyone was silent until hades jumped in fear and shouted "Percy is dying!" and vanished in to a shadow. Everyone stood staring at the place hades was before it finally clicked on what he had said. Soon everyone was vanishing towards camp half-blood hoping to do something. When we arrived tears jumped to my eyes at the destruction and chaos that stood before me. There were wounded and dead campers all around. I was over joyed to see that all the hunters made it through with only minor injuries well Phobie was on the ground with a broken leg. As I was about to rush to my hunters I heard a pain filled cry. When I looked to see the source of the cry I saw Poseidon holding the body of his son… Perseus Jackson. The gods came closer towards them we realized he was still alive but only barely.

"Hold on Percy. Please just hold on help will be here soon I promise." Poseidon begged of his son. Percy didn't give any indication that he heard his father he just kept staring into Poseidon's face before he said "Father no amount of healing will save me… it's to late… I can't go on anymore… all lives must end father… my time has come I… shall finally rest in Elysium with Annabeth… my story has ended please continue on for me and… tell my future siblings to become true hero's and I'll always watch over them… I love you dad and I'm proud to have been your son." Percy said and closed his eyes for the last time. Poseidon had tears falling down his face during his farewell but at his finally words he let them loose and cried out. "Percy you have made me the proudest father there ever was and I love you my son you are the greatest hero to have ever lived." He said through his tears. All the gods around him bowed their heads with tears silently fell from their eyes well the goddesses me included were openly crying our eyes out. Besides Poseidon, Hestia took it the worst. She viewed Percy as her son and now he was taken from her. I looked to the demigods and found them heartbroken. They just watched their friend the one who kept on fighting no matter what happened give up on life to be with the one he loved. Even my hunters had tears falling down their faces for what he had done. Perseus Jackson was the only male they could ever tolerate. Then when everyone was starting to pull themselves together Percy's body started glowing a pure golden color and disappeared. Poseidon was beyond furious for someone had taken his son's body from him before he could give him his final rights until a voice cut through the confusion. "_The will of chaos has been fulfilled. Long live Perseus Jackson you shall live forever in the stars and be remembered as the greatest hero to ever live."_ As the voice finished everyone looked to see a new constellation right next to the huntress. This constellation was Percy holding riptide in a battle ready stance as if he was ready to defend his loved ones for all eternity. Soon every demigod pulled themselves together and like true romans and Greeks banged their weapons against their shields and shouted out a call that would forever more be heard when every someone looked at the constellation "Long live Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon hero of Olympus savior of the world live forever in the stars." The gods looked to the constellation and thought 'there goes the greatest hero to ever live.'

Percy's p.o.v

All I felt was unbelievable pain. The only thing to cross my mind was how much fate hated him. All he wanted was to die so he could be with Annabeth forever more but no instead he was put into the stars. I finally open my eyes and realized I was on the floor of a throne room and had a lot of deities watching me before I could do anything I noticed someone I wished to never see again. "You heartless, bitch. You ruined my life I don't give a shit who you are but I'll kill you for what you did to me." I shouted and before anyone could stop me I had sprung at Gaea. She didn't even have a chance to react and before she knew it I had tackled her out of her throne and started to literally beat her to took the other deities ten minutes to drag me off her because I was generating an aura of absolute hate that negated their powers some how. Finally they got me off her and dragged to the center of the throne room with Gaea watching me with a mixture of absolute hatred and now a little bit of fear that I was able to do that to her. "Perseus Jackson please calm down you know this isn't you." A voice pleaded. I turned to look at who spoke and found a man who seemed to have stars and planets woven into his skin. "Lord Chaos, why do you hate me so much that you have your fates mess with my life on a daily basis? All my life they have done nothing but put me through absolute hades. Hell I've been to hades more times then I want to remember." I asked him. At my question he looked down and in a soft voice said the last thing I expected him to say to me after what I said. "I'm sorry Perseus I know you had a hard life and only wanted to live in peace but it was a test to see if you were the hero spoken of in the prophecy made in ancient times and unfortunately you are the one we have been looking for." I looked as if the world just exploded there was another prophecy about me. Before I could ask what it was the fates appeared and looked at me with eyes full of pity and said. _**"In the distant future a hero shall be born of the eldest gods, he shall have a hard life, and he shall conquer the titan king he shall win the girl of his dreams only to face the earth queen. He shall fight against her offspring and their army once again succeeding were others fail he shall become the greatest hero to ever live but fall to a fate worse then death after the loss of his love. He shall be saved by the creator to do battle once more against a threat no one can beat alone. With the help of the first gods and the ones of the faded he shall rise once more from death to lead the gods to battle to decide if the world shall live forever more. The hero shall fall alone if the moon fails to mend his broken heart. Twenty years from the founding of the hero the war shall begin with enemies becoming allies and the hero's children shall lead the final fight to avenge their fallen friends."**_ After hearing that I said the first thing that came to my mind "Oh shit."

**A/n yes I know different but hey I am back now and promise to try and get motivated to write more and haha I already started with a cliff hanger so tell me what you think and please forgive me I tried but I got distracted from writing. Well please review and all I have to say is its good to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey I know its been a while but my life was up and down for a bit and also because I was mesmerized by one of if not my favorite author's stories he is a god dam genius with his stories if any of you have read altered destinies or any other work by Anaklusmos14 you will know what I mean. Any ways sorry if I haven't responded to your review I will be honest here but I haven't even opened my email since school ended almost a month ago I'm a little nervous on how many emails I have. Anyways next chapter people also you can thank anaklusmos14 for this update because he was the one to get me off my lazy a#* and write this chapter so say thank you to him by checking out some of his stories I promise you wont be disappointed. **

** Chapter 2**

**Percy's p.o.v**

'I can't ever get a gods dam break it seems.' I thought 'Not one, not two, but three god dam prophecies that I am apart of why can't I ever get a break.' "Perseus I know it's a lot to take in and everything but look on the bright side" Tartarus said. I just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Fine your right there is no bright side but moving on you need to understand this time you will have more power and allies to help you with this enemy." He said. I looked at him in disbelief and said "What the hades do you mean more allies who in there right mind will want to help me with this and who am I suppose to fight now chaos' brother?" I joked. "Yup your right your enemy this time is chaos' brother order is the new threat." Ouranos said "Oh come on I was kidding. Why do the fates hate me so much? Who the hades was I in my past life?" I asked "It does not matter who you were all that matters is the here and now." Someone said I think it was Cronus (the primordial of time. What I don't understand is why there is no god of time well time to fix that woops spoiler) "now for the fun part its time for you to be come a god however you cannot tell anyone until we instruct you to do so just tell them that you were blessed by some of us and they will believe it trust me are you ready?" Ouranos asked. Before I could answer I was blasted by all of their godly energies and let me tell you the pain was unbelievable I quickly lost conscious.

**Thought about ending it here, but nah to short.**

**Line break**

When I woke up I was still on the throne room floor but quickly noticed five other deities I had hoped to never see again. Kronus, Porphyrion, and the three fates. "Yup I'm in a nightmare this can't be happening those two are dead I destroyed them." I said pointing at the titan and giant kings. "And I don't even want to know why those three are here." I said now pointing at the fates. Everyone ignored me except Kronus and Porphyrion who were mad at being reminded how they both lost to a demigod. But before anyone could say anything the fates said. "All hail Perseus Jackson god of swordsmanship, time, shadows, monsters, earth, storms, destruction, loyalty, hunt, fate, heroes, warfare, and natural disasters. Hail the king of demigods." They said before leaving. "Ah hell yes." I shouted. This nocked everyone out of their shock and everyone started shouting at once until. "SILENCE" chaos bellowed. "The fates have declared his domains now he must pick his sacred animal(s)." I quickly thought of what I would want to be my sacred animal until I decided "I would like the hellhound to be my sacred animal because of Mrs. O'Leary." I said. Chaos nodded and said "Your symbol of power shall now be these twin blades made of a fusion of Celestial Bronze, Imperial gold, mortal steel, and Chaotic silver. Be warned these blades are deadly to mortals, half- bloods and immortals. They can cause a god to fade if they are dealt a killing blow by these never let them out of your sight even though they will only work for you better safe then sorry." Chaos said handing me the blades. A million questions raced through my mind that just came out before I could stop myself. "Why can't I use riptide as my symbol of power? What is chaotic silver? What do you mean the blades will only work for me?" I said very fast. Chaos just laughed and said "In that order riptide is a hero's weapon and cannot be used by a god. Second chaotic silver is a metal made from my very essence and I have only made two weapons with it yours. And third they will only work for you because they were made for you if anyone else tried to use them they would pass through every one like a weapon made of celestial bronze or imperial gold would when used on a mortal." He answered just as fast causing me to blush. Before I could say anything Gaea said. "To answer your question about allies a temporary truce between my children and you shall happen they have agreed to follow your orders as if it was me giving them and will return to Tartarus after the war ends but after that everything will go back to how it was before they will try and overthrow Olympus one day again in the distant future I swear on chaos that I speak the truth." I looked to chaos for an explanation and he said "To swear on my name is even more binding then the Styx to break an oath on my name would cause an immortal to fade and be put through absolute hell be fore they can enter the realm of the faded." He said. I nodded and looked at Kronus who said. "I still hate you Jackson but we share a common enemy and since you have beat me. I and the rest of the titans will follow your orders and only yours we refuse to listen to the Olympians aside from you. We shall await your call to either revile ourselves as allies or the call of battle." He said before disappearing in a flash of gold. Porphyrion walked up next "I truly hate your guts and would love to kill you slowly but as my brother said the giants will also answer the call for battle under your command as directed by our mother we await your signal for battle but I would suggest having Alcyoneus reborn in New York making it even harder for the enemy to kill him as a last line of defense if you know what I mean." He said before also disappearing. "Perseus I may not be able to fight my brother but know this the primordial council also will answer your call for battle everyone of them yes including Gaea will answer your summons for battle you are not alone in this if my brother wins everyone will be destroyed so everyone will help you." Chaos said to me. "Thank you lord chaos its good to know I have a lot of powerful allies to aid me in the fight." I said and for the first time I had hope we would be able to win against order. "one last thing before we send you back to earth my brothers army will be made of these shades that have a humanoid figure they can be killed like ordinary monsters but are a lot smarter then them and are trained to fight with a specific weapon and only that weapon use this information to your advantage young one you will need it." And with that I fell back towards earth. To prepare for what could be the biggest fight of my life and I couldn't stop thinking 'My life is truly fucked up."

**A/n well here is the next chapter sorry for the delay don't know when the next one shall be but I will update again hopefully soon depends on if the stories I am reading get updated hint hint you know who I'm talking to anyways review or send me a message either works.**


	3. srry

Hey sorry for taking so long but im back in school and ironically more updates will come faster and srry to all who have reviewed i have just checked my emails for the first time in a couple monthes and didnt feel like responding so any ways not a chapter but check out the poll on my account and vote more votes faster updates alright see yea back to nap time i mean study hall


End file.
